


Seasons

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Marty returns to Llanview after a season of being away. Todd is determined to make amends to her and earn her forgiveness.
Relationships: Todd Manning/Marty Saybrooke





	Seasons

Seasons

She stared out the window just as the sun set over the North Atlantic Ocean. The sun set was beautiful with the streaks of orange, purple and red kissing the blue waters. She had fled to Europe when school had ended, hell, she didn’t even wait for it to end. After the Spring Fling party ended in a nightmare, she packed her bags and got on the first plane to France. 

The only ones who knew what had happened to her was Jason, Andrew, and Nora. Jason wanted to kill Todd and his frat buddies, and it took everything in her not to let him, but she couldn’t let him throw away his life like that. Andrew begged her to press charges against the bastards that raped her and perhaps she would have if she didn’t already know that she was carrying the devil’s child. 

When the party started she had planned on telling Todd that she was four months pregnant and that he was the father, but he had other plans for her. He had destroyed her life and all of her fantasies of forming a happy family with him in one fail swoop and she would never heal from the scars he gave her. At the time she wanted to make him pay, press charges against him, send him and his heathens to jail for as long as the law would allow, but she couldn’t, she had to put her child first. Todd couldn’t know that she had been pregnant and if she stayed behind and pressed charges, she wouldn’t be able to keep that secret from him. She had no other choice but to flee to Europe to set up an adoption of her child. 

She was originally planning on skipping the fall semester so that she could finish the remainder of her pregnancy, but the stress of everything had caused her little Megan to come early. Tomorrow she would head back to Llanview and start Medical School at Llanview University. She shuddered as she thought about returning to that school and possibly running into Todd, Zach, and Powell again. 

“You don’t have to go back, you could stay here with me and Megan and the three of us could return to Llanview in Winter like we planned,” Nora said as she looked at her friend. 

“It’s better this way, I can go there and get set up, become your Nanny when you and Megan come in the Winter. If the three of us show up together now, it will be too suspicious. Besides, you’ll need a little bit more time to fudge the adoption papers. No one can know that she’s mine or that the adoption wasn’t exactly legal,” Marty reminded Nora. 

“I know that you’re right, I’m just going to miss you,” Nora said. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Marty said as she hugged her friend. She kissed the top of little Megan’s head and placed her back in Nora’s arms, picked up her suitcase and left just as Megan cried out. 

XOXOXO 

“So, do you think that Marty the party girl will return to school this year?” Zach asked as he tossed the Football to Todd. 

Todd shrugged as he tossed the ball back to Zach. It had been months since he had heard her name, not that he ever stopped thinking about her. The Spring Fling had been such a disaster and he would never forgive himself from the torture that he had inflicted on her. Why did he drink so much? Why did he take that Cocaine? Why couldn’t he control the beast that his father always said that he was? He didn’t have any answers and there was no excuses anyways. 

Why hadn’t she pressed charges against him and let him rot in a hot jail cell? He hadn’t confessed because he was scared of being somebody else’s bitch in Prison. He could never go through that torture again, not even if he was guilty and deserved it. These questions had plagued his every waking thought since Spring had ended and Summer had begun with that awful party. Those questions plagued him, but the one that haunted him on the long Summer nights was what had happened to Marty? The first day of Summer, the day following the party, he had gone to her house, hoping that he could apologize, but she was gone and hadn’t been seen since. 

“Well, I hope that she does. It’s been awhile since I’ve been laid, in fact it hasn’t happened all Summer long. I could really use a great Fuck toy to get me through the Fall,” Zach said as he smiled. 

“Shut your disgusting mouth before I shut it for you,” Todd shouted as he dropped the ball, and grabbed Zach, shoving him roughly against the wall. 

“I was just kidding,” Zach stated defensively. 

“You better be or I’ll make sure that you spend the Fall in a hospital bed,” Todd said and then headed up to his room. 

“What’s bothering him?” Zach asked as he looked at Powell. 

“Can you blame him after you brought up Marty after what we did to her,” Powell retorted as he headed up the stairs as well. It was going to be a long school year and he hoped that Marty was far away from Llanview.


End file.
